


Fuck This and Fuck You

by chantalis



Series: Greg "Mouse" Gerwitz x Reader [1]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jay and Will take it too far, Protective Siblings, Sister!Halstead, You Have Been Warned, reader is Will and Jay's sister, they're jerks in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantalis/pseuds/chantalis
Summary: You finally- FINALLY -get a date with Mouse, and your brothers screw it up. It's beyond time to teach them a lesson.
Relationships: Greg "Mouse" Gerwitz/Reader, Jay Halstead & Will Halstead, sister Halstead
Series: Greg "Mouse" Gerwitz x Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988902
Kudos: 6





	Fuck This and Fuck You

You slammed the door and locked it behind you. Angry and embarrassed tears streamed down your face as you threw your purse on the ground and ripped your jacket off. An angry cry clawed out of your throat as you bunched your hair up in your hands and pulled. Being a Halstead was so fucking frustrating! You hated how entitled Will and Jay felt to your life. You’d been telling them to cut it out since you were nine and they still weren’t listening. Every time a boy had shown interest in you, they were threatened until they backed off, they made it clear to everyone that boys needed their permission to even ask you out. It was awful, not only were they annoying the living daylights out of you, but it was completely sexist. And when you came out as bi you thought they’d calm down, but nope. They actually got worse, and started treating girls the same way, meaning your brothers were isolating you from literally everyone because they thought it was okay to have control over your life and actions.

After years of ignoring mutual affection, ust, and flirting, you had asked Mouse on a date and he said yes. You were both excited, planning to go to a street festival together, but your good for nothing, nosey, pain in the ass brothers decided otherwise. Someone had told them about your plans and they moved quickly to stop it. When the three men showed up at your work to inform you that the date wasn’t happening, that it would never happen, and why. They didn’t even pull you aside or anything, they just frogmarched Mouse to the squad table and glared at him until he sullenly told you everything your brothers told you to say. Your brothers had even started to lecture you about having a romantic life, and the only thing that stopped them was the bells going off and a text to Boden from Severide once you were in the truck telling him to kick the three men out and not let them back in.

Shift was now over but your anger wasn’t. Suddenly, realization struck. You were exhausted, emotionally and physically. Your brothers were so overbearing, always monitoring you, barging into your space and life at their own will unannounced, so you took as many OT shifts as you could. Boden and the commissioner had been on your back for a while about taking a vacation. They’d been hounding you to take three weeks off before the end of December, which was next month. It was like you were a cartoon character, a lightbulb had lit up above your head when you thought of just the plan to get you out of this situation, even if only temporarily. “Hi Chief, I was thinking about how I need to take time off, and I was wondering how soon I could take it?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a matter of hours, you had a plane ticket, a packed suitcase, a room to stay in courtesy of your Mhamó (grandma), and Lee Henry ready to house sit. Just before you got on the plane, you sent a text to Will, Jay, and Mouse before blocking them everywhere, your phone, email and social media accounts. 

William and James  
Your behaviour was inexcusable. Will, Jay, you’ve been doing it for years and I’ve been telling you to stop since you started. The entitlement that you feel towards my life, my choices, and my body horrifies me. Not only is it never okay to treat a person like you own them. Never. And to make matters worse you both deal with vulnerable people frequently at work who rely on you to trust and protect them when they can’t do it themselves. And as if you two hadn’t already dug yourselves a deep enough ditch, you two decided to dig deeper by showing up at my work. That was incredibly rude, disrespectful, and humiliating. I did not deserve to be scolded and lectured about existing as a human being at all, much less so when I was at work, in front of my colleagues and superiors. Today was the last straw. I am DONE. I have given you years to correct and apologize for your behaviour and you’ve just ignored them, I am not going to give either of you any more chances. So I am taking time and space, from work, Chicago, and you, by going on vacation for three weeks. I have already blocked both of you on my email and all social media accounts, and after I send this text I will block both your phone numbers too. I have entrusted three people with the details of where I will be going, what I will be doing, and I will be in contact with both of these people while I am away. You will not try to contact or find me when or if I am ready to resume contact with either of you. You both fucked up big time. Goodbye. 

Gregory  
I have spent years trusting, confiding, and spending an enormous amount of time with you. I fell in love with you years ago, and two days ago you told me the same. That I brightened your day just by smiling, that you ached when I left the room, that you looked for any and every excuse to be close to me, that you’d tried to make a future for yourself but couldn’t because I wasn’t in it with you. You told me that you were irrevocably, uncontrollably, delightedly in love with me. That you tried to ignore your feelings and move on out of respect for my brother, but that you couldn’t. You said you realized that life is short and that you wanted to spend it happily. With me. But you didn’t. You backed up the second my borderline obsessively controlling brothers turned their heads. I know that you can stand up to Jay and to Will, you proved that three years ago when you re-enlisted against their wishes. I know that you can ignore them, move past them, and make decisions for yourself. You may have had to fight them for it, but you knew it was worth it. I guess I just wasn’t worth fighting for. I’m going on vacation for three weeks. I’ve blocked you on everything, and while I know you have the ability to undo that, you need to respect my wishes. You need to ignore the urge to internet stalk me, resist my brothers when they go to you to find me. There are people who know where I’m going, what I’ll be doing, so I will be safe and accounted for. I am very hurt and betrayed by your actions, so I need you to leave me alone. I love you Mouse, goodbye.

You disembarked the plane, excited to see your grandmother for the fifth time in your life. She and your late grandfather had been deported from the U.S. shortly after the birth of your father for being illegal immigrants just after the second world war, however, the U.S. government decided that since your father was born in Chicago, he was to stay after being ripped from the arms of his screaming parents before they were shipped back to the then tormented country they fled from. Phone calls were expensive for a long time, plane tickets were even more expensive, so you and your family had mostly stuck to writing letters. When you were eighteen you’d gotten a publishing deal for trashy romance novels you found easy to write, and you’d spent your first big paycheque on a trip to meet your grandparents. It had been an amazing experience and you were a bit ashamed it didn’t happen more often. 

When you’d arrived at her house after hours of travel, both on the plane and buses and cabs since she lived in the country, you were exhausted but excited. “Mhamó!”

“Y/N! Come here! Oh, it’s so good to see you. Come in, come in, you must be tired. How was your flight lovie?”

“Long but worth it. How have you been? What’s been going on?”

“Oh, that can wait until the morning, I made some extra food for ya, eat up and then off to bed, we have a whole day planned tomorrow.”

“I’m on it.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You spent the whole day with your grandmother, tending to her garden, embroidering, cooking, and cleaning the house in the evening for some neighbours to come over and meet you. You’d slipped on a cute outfit and returned downstairs to meet the ruckus you’d be enjoying for the next week head-on. Everyone was welcoming and energetic, there was plenty of singing and dancing and enthusiastic story-telling. When you’d finally managed to get a break and some food, you were joined by your grandmother’s neighbour Arlen who was only a year older you, tall with ginger hair, green eyes, and a whimsical crooked smile.

“So you’re from the states?”

“Yeah, I am.”

“How are ya finding Ireland then? I imagine it’s a change.”

“I love it. The country especially, it’s so gorgeous and the air just feels so much cleaner than what we have back in Chicago. I know why my mom wanted to visit here so badly now, she just wanted to spend the entire time painting.”

“What about you? Do you paint?”

“I haven’t painted since my mom died. I know that she wouldn’t want me to stop because of her, but I just haven’t been able to pick up a brush again.”

“What if you started again here? In the place she wanted to do nothing but paint?”

“That... Sounds like a great idea, do you know anywhere I could buy some supplies?”

“Yeah, I’m actually heading there tomorrow, you could come with me.”

“It’s a plan.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You’d woken up at the crack of dawn, just after your grandmother. There was an apprehensive kind of cheer that coursed its way through you as you stepped out of the shower. Your mom’s death had been difficult for you. Jay was in a warzone, Will was either drunk or studying in New York, and your dad was still a negative piece of shit who spent his nights getting drunk off his ass. So you were left to take care of your mom, watch her deteriorate and wither away until her heart just stopped beating. After her death you just couldn’t bring yourself to even look at a brush. But now, even though you were nervous, you felt okay, like it was time to start painting again.

You left the house and your grandmother’s smirk to get in Arlen’s truck. The store was in the quaint town a half-hour drive away, and when you finally arrived you had Arlen laughing his ass off at one of your stores from 51. Part of the reason he was so thoroughly entertained was because he was a firefighter as well. 

When you entered the store you took a breath and followed Arlen to the back where the painting supplies were. Watercolours and acrylics were more familiar to you but you couldn’t stop thinking about a box of oil pastels you saw in a previous aisle. You chewed on your lip as you placed the paints, canvases, brushes, and travel easel on the check-out counter. “One second.” You returned to an amused looking Arlen with oil pastels and a sketchbook. “You’re really excited, aren’t ya?”

“Yeah, I am.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Based on the amount of work you did and the skills you picked up, you didn’t think you’d be relaxed, but you were. The fresh sea air, rolling green hills, and time with your grandmother did you a world of good. You left Ireland and headed to Paris at the end of the week, your carry-on filled with family photos, recipes, books in Gaelic, clothes that you’d help make yourself, and the promise to fly her to Chicago so she could see where her son and grandchildren grew up.

You’d spent the rest of your week there dividing your time between your grandmother and Arlen. You’d actually gone to visit him at his fire station. It had been such an exhilarating experience. You’d met a bunch of the firefighters and paramedics and your grandmother’s party but not all of them and it was nice to see a station in another country. They’d all been incredibly friendly and welcoming. They’d let you hang out with them for most of the day, you’d cooked with them, exchanged stories and social media handles, and you’d even run an obstacle course with them. It had initially been a joke from the captain but quickly turned into a friendly competition. It had been a day filled with fun, laughter, and friendship. You won, just barely beating out your new BFF Rose O’Brien. 

Visiting family had rejuvenated your soul, and you were ready for the next leg of the journey; adventure. “Flight 576 to Paris, France is now boarding.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey Y/N, how are you? How’s Paris?”

“It’s great, Trudy! Completely gorgeous. I got here kinda late so I just explored the area near my hotel. The food was amazing, mostly because it was loaded with cream and butter. I also went to this independent movie theatre and I have never been more grateful that I took French in high school.”

“That sounds wonderful, what are your plans for tomorrow? When Burt and I went for our anniversary we went to Belgium for a couple of days, are you planning on doing any train trips to other countries or regions?”

“I’ve already booked a train ticket for next week for Bern, Switzerland, and then Milan, Italy. I’ll only spend a couple of days in each city before taking a sleeper train back to Paris and get there a few hours before my flight back to Chicago.”

“You are going to be so tired when you get back to Chicago. Weren’t you scheduled for shift the day after you get back? I know that you are a capable woman, and you know I consider you family, but I can’t let you back into my firehouse exhausted.”

“Don’t worry chief, I switched shifts with some people from first and third shift so I’ll be returning to the second shift rotation after I get back. That way I’ll have time to settle back into my routine and deal with my brothers. I’m grateful for all your help, especially because I know they’ve been pains in the ass for the three of you.”

“Don’t worry about it girlie, we’ve been holding our ground and quite frankly we’ve made sure that they fear us now.”

“Aww, you guys didn’t have to do that for me.”

“Yes, we did. Not only was their behaviour towards you appalling, but you were right, they are both in professions where they have power over vulnerable people and they should have stopped their behaviour years ago when you first told them to.”

“Agreed, I was happy to put Halstead and Gerwitz in their places when they tried to use the lab in intelligence to look for you.”

“They’ve all tried talking to the house about everything, and even though no one but knows anything, they’re acting like they do and they’re holding their ground. Severide and Casey almost got into a fight with them, I had to ban the three from 51. They tried again at Molly’s so Hermann had to tell them to pay their tabs, leave, and not come back until they’re welcome again.”

“I... Part of me feels guilty, but maybe this will be the shock to their systems that they need. And- wow, I’m sorry, but I guess I didn’t realize what time it was when I called you, It’s almost one am here. I guess I should let you guys go. I’ll email you tonight and call again in a couple of days.”

“Alright, girlie, have fun.”

“Goodnight, Y/N.”

“Have a good night Y/N, I look forward to hearing from you.”

“Bye guys.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You spent the next two days in the Louvre. Now that you had started painting again, you didn’t want to stop. You had spent three hours in Monet’s lilypad room just drawing lilypads and mermaids with your oil pastels. While your first day had been more about exploring, taking in the exhibits, and doing some quick pieces with your pastels. It was on your second day that you met Gabriel. Another firefighter. Honestly, it seemed like you had a superpower for meeting other firefighters in foreign countries. You’d met outside the museum when a man tried to light his cigarette while holding a bottle of alcohol when you were leaving after your first day, and he was on his way home from shift. He invited you to grab dinner and drinks at a local bar he and his colleagues frequented.

The evening had been wonderful, with good food and good company. While you’d started out talking about food and movies, you inevitably got to shop talk. Tools, techniques, stories, and finally; drills. You were again issued another challenge, which you again accepted. “Mais si tu perds, tu dois sortir avec moi” (But if you lose you have to go on a date with me)

“Gabriel, elle est censée faire quelque chose d'amusant quand elle perd, ne pas se faire torturer.” (Gabriel, when she loses she’s supposed to do something amusing, not get tortured)

Gabriel whacked his friend Louis in the back of the head with a smile on his face. They kind of reminded you of Otis and Joe. “Vous avez un accord Gabriel.” (You have a deal, Gabriel) “et tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi Louis, parce que je ne perdrai pas” (and you don’t need to worry about me Louis, because I won’t lose.) 

“D'accord, que voulez-vous si vous réussissez en quelque sorte une faible victoire?” (Okay, what do you want if you somehow manage a feeble victory?)

“Un guide touristique. Et une crêpe.” (A tour guide. And a crepe.) With a bet made, you went back to your hotel room in a golden mood. And a small, tiny, microscopic part of you wanted to lose that competition the next day. Not that your pride and confidence in your ability would ever let that happen, but it looked like you’d be spending some time alone with Gabriel either way.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day you showed up to the shockingly ugly looking firehouse in the only activewear you’d packed, which included a CFD shirt. Gabriel and the rest of the firehouse stood out front to greet you, all feeling a little cocky about the odds of you winning.

This time, you’d won in a landslide, coming in first with five seconds between you and Lia Deschamps, who came in second. No one seemed angry or upset that their entire firehouse lost, most were impressed about a few of the maneuvers you did that decreased your time significantly. So just like in Ireland, you spent a couple of hours showing them some tricks and techniques you’d either learned from or come up within Squad. After exchanging contact and social media info with everyone you left when they got a call. Making sure to stay out of the way you laughed when Gabriel had caught your eyes and winked at you before he entered the truck.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You were seriously dreading going home, you hadn’t been able to get much shut-eye on the sleeper train to Paris and you were now just sitting outside your gate waiting to be called to board. The last two weeks had been jam-packed with adventure, food, painting, music, more firefighters, winning challenges posed by two other firehouses in Switzerland and Italy, you’d eve gone to a spa your last day in Italy. Something that may have been a mistake if it contributed to your exhaustion, but overall you did not regret one second of your trip. Going on a journey to get away from Chicago and all the negative emitting from it had been the best decision you’d made all year. "Le vol 8735 à destination de Chicago, aux États-Unis, embarque maintenant." nodding at your queue, Smiling softly at the petit flight attendant as you handed her your boarding pass while trying to manage your, now much heavier, carry-on. You exhaled as you plopped in your seat with your purse in your lap, debating between listening to some music or just buckling up and going to sleep. You must have looked as tired as you felt because the flight attendant made the decision for you, put your purse under the seat in front of you and fastened your seatbelt, your eyes were shut before she even finished.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking, we will be landing at O’Hare airport in Chicago in about thirty minutes, the local time is one am. Please make sure your seat belt is fastened correctly, seats are up, and tray tables stowed away. If you have any questions the flight attendants are ready to help, thank you for choosing WestJet and it was a pleasure being your captain today.”

You groggily complied with the captain’s and stewardess’ instructions and before you knew it you were hailing a cab, annoyed at how cold the wind was.

Your plants were still alive when you returned to your apartment. The chips and pop you’d bought for Lee Henry for when he was here was gone, and everything you’d asked him to do was done. “He definitely earned his money.” You’d mumbled to yourself as you shed your clothes and fell into bed. It felt like only a couple of minutes but based on the view from your bedroom window it was around noon, and there was a heavy pounding on your door. You rolled your eyes and groaned at your brothers, but ultimately decided to get up since you knew Jay could pick locks and you really didn’t want your brothers to see you passed out buck naked in bed. So you quickly threw on a pair of comfy shorts, a sweater, and underwear before trekking through your apartment to the door while fastening your greasy hair into a bun on top of your head. Will’s fist almost got you in the chest when you opened the door. “Y/N!” Your older brothers tried to tackle you in a hug but froze when you held up an aluminum baseball bat. “Fuck off jackasses.”

“We’re sorry!”

“You were right!”

“... Go on.”

“It was wrong of us to treat you like that, to act that way. Like we had control over you, and damn, we humiliated you at work, I still can’t believe we were twisted enough to do that.... But I guess you can.”

“There really isn’t an excuse or reason, I mean yeah we wanted to protect you, but we went way too far, I mean we were entitled little shits and it was wrong of us, especially since you told us to stop and we didn’t.” 

“We are so sorry.”

“Incredibly sorry.”

“And if you don’t want contact with us for a while, we understand.”

“I’m glad that you’ve finally pulled your heads out of your asses, and that was a great apology, except for the part where you woke me up, but I don’t think I can fully forgive you guys until I actually see you change.”

“Fair enough... So we’ll wait for you to contact us.”

“Yeah, you have complete control over the situation. But, uh, can we hug you before we go?”

“Yeah... I’ve really missed our Halstud Hugs.” It was a large, long, group hug between the three of you, but they didn’t move to let go until you started pulling away. “Y/N? Don’t go too hard on Mouse okay? Jay wasn’t the one who made him break your plans off, that was me. He stood up to Jay, more so than when he re-enlisted. I pushed and interrogated and threatened him, Jay showed up at the end and just came along for the ride.”

“He’s been really sad, won’t talk to anyone unless necessary. He... He looks worse than when he just came back. We messed everything up, and I don’t think I’ve felt worse about anything in my entire life. I just hope that we didn’t break everything so bad that it can’t be repaired...”

“...I’ll talk to him.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It hadn’t taken long to find him. You knew him well, that he’d be at his apartment alone, refusing to eat or drink anything but granola bars and coffee. You also knew that he wouldn’t let anyone in, so you just unlocked the door with the spare key he gave you. “Fuck off- Y/N- you’re home, here! I- Y/N- I am so sorry that I messed everything up, your brothers are nervous wrecks-”

“I could tell from how they almost broke my door down this morning. They uh, they told me that you hadn’t been doing well. Mopey, not eating or sleeping, you won’t talk to anyone unless you have to... They also told me what I already knew. You were forced to cancel our plans by my asshole brothers, mostly Will, though. I shouldn’t have gotten mad that they were able to get to you. Halsteads are stubborn and have a nasty temper, I’m sorry that I got mad about something you really didn’t have any control over.”

“Y/N you didn’t need to apologize-”

“Yes, I did. And now that I have and gotten my brothers to control themselves for once, Mouse, would you like to go on a date with me?”

“Yes.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BONUS

“Hold on, just how many European firefighters did you date?”


End file.
